Trapped
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: Sequel to Avalanche! 6 yrs after Avalanche, Takuya and the twins go on vacation. During a storm, Kouji and Takuya get trapped and Kouichi finds a book. Takouji! OneShot


**Trapped** - Sequel to Avalanche!

The hotel is fake. If there really is such a hotel, I don't know of it.

**Full Summary :**

6 years after the avalanche in the Digital World, Kouji and Takuya still aren't fully open with their feelings. Takuya and the twins go on vacation during the winter and Kouji and Takuya find themselves stuck. In an elevator on the 6th floor! Kouichi finds a strange book laying on his bed and begins to read. Oh boy...

**Summary :**

Sequel to Avalanche! 6 yrs after Avalanche, Takuya and the twins go on vacation. During a storm, Kouji and Takuya get trapped and Kouichi finds a book. Takouji!

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No..."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Geeze...no need to get uptight. I was just asking!"

"You've been asking for the past 10 minutes!"

"Well...I wanna know!"

"..."

"Are we there-"

"NO!"

Kouichi laughed softly from the driver's seat.

Takuya was in the back, thankfully out of Kouji's reach, Kouji was in the passenger's seat. At the moment, his younger brother was trying futilely to reach behind him and throttle the brunette. Takuya had been asking 'Are we there yet?' for about 6 minutes now and it was really getting on Kouji's nerves. Kouichi found it amusing. Especially for the beginning of a promising vacation!

The setting of their 'peaceful' retreat was to be the mountains near Fujinomiya, the city they'd be staying in. Well, actually, they'd be in a 10 story hotel about 5 miles out of town. It was built there so that all the people who wished to go to Mt. Fuji and such could have a shorter travel, even if only slightly.

They were going there during winter and were planning on enjoying the fresh snow. Kouichi had proposed they go together with the others too, but...it didn't quite work out that way...

J.P. was busy working at his parent's shop. Zoe was going to a University and didn't have the time. And Tommy was in school, as was Shinya. So it ended up being just the three of them. And while he didn't mind, Kouji and Takuya needed some looking after.

"Guys, guys..." Kouichi tried calming them. "We're here. Look!" he pointed out the front window at the hotel that was now in full view.

"Ya! Finally!" Takuya leapt out of the car at his first chance and took his two bags with him. Kouichi went to the trunk to get his and Kouji's things, while Kouji took his sweet time getting out of the car.

"He seems happy..." Kouji commented rather stalely.

"Yes." Kouichi said with a slight laugh in his voice. "Even more so than usual."

"Hm?" Kouji turned to look at his brother in confusion. Kouichi handed Kouji his bag.

"Nothing. Here, let's hurry and catch up before he beats us to our room." Kouichi laughed slightly as they ran to catch Takuya.

-

"Wow!" Takuya reiterated for the...8th time, was it? The other boys had stop counting after 3.

"Yes Takuya, it's wonderful...Now hurry up and finish unpacking. We're gonna be late for the hotel dinner." Kouji stated dully from the room door, Kouichi behind him in the hall.

"I'm coming!" Takuya said impatiently, tossing everything he was holding onto the bed and taking off out of the room. "Ok, let's go then!" and off they went.

"You better not have left a huge mess in their. Cause I'm _not_ cleaning up after you." Kouji thunked Takuya on the head as they walked.

"I didn't! I swear!" Takuya scowled, then they both smiled and Takuya threw his arm across Kouji's shoulders. "Besides...I bet you left a bit of a mess with _your_ stuff too. Right? Right? Come on, I'm right...right?" he snickered as Kouji scowled again and lightly pushed him away.

Kouichi smiled a bit sadly at them. He knew Kouji liked Takuya, and Takuya _obviously_ liked Kouji. What was wrong with those two? He sighed silently as they walked.

_Ding!_

"Hey! Let's take the elevator down!" Takuya chimed.

"No." both twins chorused. Takuya frowned.

"Party poopers..." he pouted.

-

"That was quite good." Kouichi sighed in content after finishing his meal.

"Yea, it was wasn't it?" Kouji agreed. Both turned to Takuya who was still stuffing his face.

"Yep! This food is _great_!" Takuya managed between mouthfuls. The two bluenettes sweat-dropped.

"Listen, we _are_ paying for this food...so don't eat _too_ much, ok?" Kouichi stood up. "I'm heading back to the room now, alright? Kouji?"

"Hm?" Brother turned to face brother.

"Mind staying with Takuya?" he whispered in Kouji's ear. "I fear he may get lost on the way to the 8th floor."

"Right." Kouji nodded and Kouichi walked off.

'_Sounds like something Takuya would do...'_ The long haired twin sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Please keep all four legs on the ground sir. Thank you." a guy set the chair straight as he walked by. Kouji glared after him.

'_Making me sit straight in my moment of boredom...'_ he thought bitterly.

"I'm done. Let's go." Came a voice to his right suddenly. He turned to see Takuya wiping his mouth with a napkin, plate pushed away. "Well, let's go!" the brunette was up and walking. Kouji stood up, brushed invisible dust off his pants, and followed.

About halfway down the hallway...

"Ooh! Kouji, let's ride the elevator up this time...okay?" Takuya bounded in front of Kouji, stopping the other boy's progress.

"No." Kouji stated simply, and regretted it moments later.

Takuya's face took on the cutest sad face the world over, Kouji thought at least. He was too adorable to refuse, and even more so when he opened his mouth to plead again.

"Please?" he asked in a small voice. "You didn't let me ride it down here...so..."

"Ok." Kouji agreed a bit to quickly.

Takuya's face _lit up_ and he bounded towards the elevators a bit ahead. A slight rumble ran through their ears as some snow fell somewhere.

"Reminds you of the digital world...doesn't it?" Takuya asked suddenly. Kouji blinked out of a memory to stare at him.

"Yea...yea it does." and he joined Takuya in the elevator.

-

Kouichi hummed as he unlocked their door and entered the room. His humming stopped when he actually _saw_ the room.

"Ugh...Takuya just dumped his stuff everywhere didn't he?" the boy muttered, walking over to put some of it up.

He was finishing placing the clothes in Takuya's small dresser when something caught his eyes. Under his bed...a book...Kouichi bent down and picked it up.

It was a plain, black book. No writing anywhere on the covers or inside-covers. He opened to the first page and began reading.

'_Hey Dia'_ scribbled that word out. _'Journal!_

_Today, I got back from the most amazing place! I couldn't get it out of my mind, so I bought you to put everything in.'_

Kouichi blinked.

'_The Digital World! It's AMAZING! Truly! I met some other kids too! Zoe was the only girl, she's a blonde. Really pretty too. She speaks Italian but was kinda...weak? And a guy named J.P. was there too. He's kinda fat, but kinda skinny...oh well. He likes chocolate and snacks. There was a little boy there named Tommy, he reminds me of my brother Shinya-"_

Kouichi paused. Shinya? Then this was...

"Takuya's Diary?" he dropped the book and jumped away from it over the bed.

A moment later, he peeked out from behind the bed and glared at the diary like it was the evil master of all things dark and scary and he wasn't going to be dragged into it's slaver-ous hold.

A hiss echoed around the room originating from Kouichi's mouth. He fell to the floor and began 'secretly' crawling around to the other side of the bed. Once there, he lifted his head up slowly, spotted the book less than a foot away, and ducked down below the bed again.

Curiosity got the better of him as his head peeked up again and his hand edged across the bed. His fingers grazed the spine and he leapt away from it again. A millisecond after he jumped back, he was next to the bed again. His hands grabbed the book and suddenly it was like the most precious gem in the world.

He held it protectively and glared around the room as if expecting someone to jump out and try to steal the book from his _cold, dead fingers_...

-

_Bing!_

Kouji glanced over at Takuya, who was on the opposite side of the elevator, and then looked away. He'd been silent since the doors closed.

_Bing!_

3rd floor...

He should say something. The tension was _way_ too thick. But...what?

_Bing!_

'_Hey Takuya, is something wrong?'_ No...why? I don't know...just...No!

'_Takuya I love you.'_ Blunt and to the point. Wait! No! Where'd _that_ come from?

'_The tension in here is so thick you couldn't cut through it with a chain saw!'_ Ok...now I sound like a dork...

_Bing!_

Kouji saw himself making out with Takuya at that moment and blushed. He pushed the thoughts away and glared at the wall as if it was a wanted criminal.

_Bing! ffst!_

"Huh?" both boys looked up to the dial above the doors and saw that the large digital numbers that are supposed to tell you what level you're on were gone.

"What's-"

The lights cut and the air went off. Everything went...

...silent...

About a minute passed while Kouji just stared at the ceiling and Takuya at the wall near the doors.

"Uh..." it broke through the silence like a hot knife through butter and reminded Takuya greatly of the cave. "K-kouji?"

-

With a flashlight in hand, Kouichi was currently hiding away in their closet, with the dia-journal! He'd already finished the first entry, which explained who everyone was, digimon and human alike.

He flipped the page, the first entry had been several pages long. He'd already read about several of the adventures he hadn't been there for. So now, he read another entry, feeling only slightly guilty for reading his friend's diary.

'_Hey Journal, I wanna tell you about something that happened...in the digital world. Before we met Kouichi, Kouji and I got separated from the others.'_

Kouichi didn't remember hearing about such a time.

'_Well, we were blown into some strange...snowy area. This is a total secret, so you _can't _tell! Man, now it's like you can actually talk! I'm nuts...'_

"Oh, but it can speak _volumes_ my friend...volumes...heh heh..." and he continued.

'_We were searching for any sign of the other's when Kouji called me stupid and for once I didn't yell back. I just calmly called him an ass, then laid in the snow. Kouji left for a minute to 'scout' or whatever. I'll get to the point._

_When he came back, he told me about a cave nearby and we headed towards it. I was kinda...rambling about it's size as Kouji went in first. About when I went to go in, I got this bad feeling. Kouji told me I was just being stupid again, so I brushed it off. But before I was even in the cave really...there was an avalanche and...I don't really know what happened after that.'_

Kouichi reset the book on his knees, a bit closer to his face, and kept reading. This was interesting.

'_When I woke up, there was a pretty much..._dead_ fire on one side of me and...Kouji...on my other. He had his arm around my waist, which was done purely in his sleep.'_

"Oh, now we're _getting _somewhere!"

'_I was only in my underpants, hat, and goggles so I kinda mentally flipped. But I knew something was logical about the situation. Kouji's bandana and jacket were missing too. But, his jacket wasn't missing really...he'd used it as a blanket for me.'_

"Well, that was nice of him."

'_When he woke up, he freaked and jumped away. Then he started stuttering as he tried to explain what happened. He had actually used his bandana as a washcloth and had made it wet in the snow, trying to bring down my fever...I don't remember having one, but I apparently did._

_I got him to stop stuttering, though it was funny, and gave him back his bandana. After that, I put my clothes back on and sat across the cave from him. When he walked over and I looked at him, I told him his hair was a mess._

_He took it down and...god...I thought I was seeing an angel! He was so beautiful...'_

"Takuya" Kouichi sighed. "You love-sick puppy." he smiled.

'_And oh my-! I actually said 'beautiful' out loud! I hate it when my body does things on it's own! After that there was an awkward moment...Someone once told me a gay baby is born whenever an awkward silence occurs...maybe we created a gay digimon...heh heh...anyways!'_

Kouichi laughed.

'_We heard the other's asking where we were and suddenly noticed how close to each other we were. Kouji yelled to them we were there and I heard his voice crack. Heh._

_He asked me what I meant by the beautiful comment and I couldn't answer him. Then he asked if I was gay and...I don't know...I suddenly burst out, nearly screaming 'No!' he asked if I was bi and...well, I was able to agree to that. Kouji went all...weird and started leaning against me, feeling my hair. I turned around and..._

_Kissed him...'_

Kouichi laughed again, then began to wonder why they weren't together yet.

'_Then the others' voices came back, asking where we were again and there was another awkward moment...I asked him if he was gay and he said no...But after a second of silence, he said he was bi too and I could hear him smirking!'_

Kouichi knew that sounded like something Kouji would do.

'_He gave me back my hat, which he'd taken earlier, and we stood near the entrance, waiting for them to finish digging through the snow. I asked him if he was gonna leave his hair down and he put it back up..._

_But he said... "Only for you" ...so...It's not so bad, right? Anyways, that's what happened, and remember not to tell anyone. Bye!'_

The twin had to sigh. His brother and Takuya were so stupid sometimes! All that happened in one night and after...SIX years...they still weren't together!

-

"Uh..." it broke through the silence like a hot knife through butter and reminded Takuya greatly of the cave. "K-kouji?"

"Yea?" Kouji asked in a whisper. Both felt that the simplest movement or a loud enough breath would cause the elevator to jolt...but neither knew why...

"The...elevator stopped..." he whispered back. Kouji felt a vein pop in his forehead.

"Well duh!" he snapped back, loudly in the small silent area.

Seconds later clapping his hands over his mouth and squatting on the floor. Takuya was clutching the side of the elevator, as if that would save him should the elevator fall.

About a minute later, the two hotel patrons sighed and Takuya slid to the floor in relief. Kouji laid his arms across his bent knees, staring at his hands and displaying a look of deep concentration.

Truthfully, his mind was blank. He was just staring. But he was so far away in his own mind, he didn't hear the brunette coming to sit next to him. He didn't notice until said boy placed a hand on his.

Takuya was staring intently at his blue haired friend. Kouji jumped at the touch and turned to stare fearfully at the other boy. He calmed when he saw who it was.

"Takuya." he breathed. Kouji then noticed Takuya's serious look. "What?"

"Are you scared...?" he asked, suddenly retaining his constant, child-like behavior. This time though, it was an uncertain and scared...small child, that Kouji was seeing in his friend.

Takuya turned to face to wall across from both of them, drawing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He laid his chin on his arms and stared with troubled eyes at the wall. Kouji sighed near inaudibly and turned, in much the same position as Takuya.

"No..." Takuya's eyes widened. "Worried...but not _scared_." he shrugged slightly. Takuya turned to face him.

"Kouji..." Takuya could only stare as the bluenette turned his comforting gaze on him.

-

Kouichi closed the book after he read another entry about their (everyone but Kouichi's) adventures in the Digital World. It had been about Tommy, Kouji, and Takuya getting flung to a toyland-like floating island.

Kouichi wished he had been there, during all the adventures he'd missed. It would've been...fun. He could've helped, he was sure of it.

But...if it hadn't happened like it did, he may have been more harm than good...He set the book aside and turned off the flashlight.

Kouichi exited the closet and noticed two things.

1) Kouji and Takuya weren't back yet.

2) The lights were out.

He went to the door and opened it, looking up and down the hallway. No one...It was kinda creepy, how quiet everything was...

The older twin took off stealthily down the hallways in search of his brother and friend.

-

Takuya slid to the side to lean on Kouji's left shoulder. His head was on Kouji's shoulder, body tilted and his own, right shoulder leaning on Kouji's arm.

Kouji blinked and turned to look at the brunette. He looked so lost...

The younger twin took his right hand and began brushing it through Takuya's uncovered hair. Yea, Takuya had left his hat and goggles in the room when they went to dinner, so he wasn't wearing them now.

Takuya took comfort in Kouji's caress and let his eyes droop. Kouji stopped brushing his hair suddenly, causing the brunette to look up in confusion. Kouji sighed.

"Takuya, do you know..._what_ I'm worried about?" he asked softly, barely above a whisper.

Takuya, now sitting up again, shook his head. Kouji closed his eyes, and for awhile...said nothing. Takuya silently raised his hand and began to gently caress Kouji's cheek with his thumb, his forefinger on Kouji's chin, turning said boy's head to face him.

Kouji smiled softly before he frowned. Takuya wore a confused expression. Suddenly, Kouji grabbed Takuya's right hand with his right, pulling his hair out of it's ponytail with his left. He let the hair tie fall loosely to the ground as he half-pinned Takuya to the wall.

His eyes were determined, Takuya's were fearful. Kouji's voice was smooth, and had a power over the other boy when he spoke, making him listen to every syllable to bluenette spoke. Kouji lowered his eyes before he spoke.

"I'm worried...that this moment will end...and I'll have kept quiet. I'm worried we'll die and you'd never know. I'm worried...that you'll back away from me and never let me speak. I'm just..." his eyes made direct contact with Takuya's, and his last word was breathed out softly. "_Scared_..."

Takuya gasped softly at the confession and at the actual fear in Kouji's eyes. He found himself whispering.

"What...do you want to say...Kouji?"

Kouji pause for a moment, uncertainty lingering in his eyes. Then the clouds seemed to clear and his determination was back. He leaned forward and kissed Takuya, closing his eyes.

Takuya, after a mere moment, relaxed, kissed back, and closed his eyes too. Both seemed to have forgotten about the fact that Takuya was pinned to the wall.

-

Kouichi had checked the dining hall...place...and the hallways up to their room. But he couldn't find his fellow travelers. They seemed to have disappeared.

The other people staying at this hotel were either in their rooms or congregating in the lobby for 'safety in numbers.'

The power outage had been caused by an avalanche, ironically. So everything had shut down. The phones, electronic doors, air conditioning, lights, elev-

"_Hey! Let's take the elevator down!" Takuya chimed._

"_No." both twins chorused. Takuya frowned._

"_Party poopers..." he pouted._

Kouichi froze.

The elevators! Takuya wanted to ride the elevator down, why not up? Kouji would've likely let him! His resolve hardened as Kouichi took off down the hallways with a plan.

-

The kiss lasted for an eternity for the two involved. But truthfully, it was mere seconds. They broke only for air and their eyes opened at the same time.

"Takuya..." Kouji breathed out. "I love you..."

Takuya's eyes widened, he seemed to have been pulled from his wonderland.

"I always have...I realized it in the cave 6 years ago...But you seemed to hate me so much...I couldn't say anything to you. And anything I _did_ say came out sounding so harsh...so mean..."

Kouji was still pinning Takuya to the wall, but neither seemed to mind anymore. Kouji's hair was falling about his shoulders and shook with every movement the boy made. Takuya could feel the bluenette's breath against his face, and vice versa.

"But I...I really _do_ love you Takuya...I just...I couldn't tell you. I thought, when the elevator stopped, 'I'll never get another chance.'...So I..."

"Shut up..." Takuya's voice cut through him like ice daggers.

It sounded cold, but when Kouji looked up to meet the brunette's eyes again, they had no hate in them...He was about to question the words, when Takuya answered his question.

"Just...shut up..." Takuya ordered softly, catching Kouji in another kiss.

Both boys knew the meaning of Takuya's harsh words. Because just that..._words_ weren't needed anymore. They both knew Kouji loved Takuya, and Takuya loved Kouji. What more talking was needed?

None.

The emergency hatch at the roof of the elevator opened, and in popped a navy blue haired boy's head. He smiled at the scene, and kept quiet, instead taking to just sitting on the roof of the elevator...to give them privacy.

When they broke the kiss this time, both boys sat up straight. Kouji released Takuya's wrists, so he was no longer pinned, but neither seemed to notice he'd been pinned in the first place.

They two boys embraced, holding each other tightly. Takuya's right hand touched Kouji's hair and he smiled as he began to brush his hand through it.

"You're a confusing guy Kouji... but really...You always _did_ look better...with your hair down." he whispered affectionately. Kouji smiled and snuggled further into the hug.

"I know Takuya...I know..." he drew back and gave the shorter boy a chaste kiss before they just stared at each other, holding hands and _enjoying _the seclusion this time.

"A-hem." came a voice from above them.

Both boys blinked and looked up and to the side. It was Kouichi! They blushed but kept holding hands, either not noticing they were doing so or not caring.

"Sorry to interrupt." he smiled. "Need a lift?" the older twin laughed, dropping a rope in through the escape door and disappearing from view.

"Hey! How long have you been there?" Takuya asked, no harmful intent in his tone, just a joking manner to him.

Kouichi shrugged, but they couldn't see him anymore.

"I don't know. Since...the kiss before the last?" Kouichi seemed to remember something as he finished tying the rope and came back into view. His face portraying perfectly innocent curiosity. "How many times _did_ you kiss anyway?"

Kouji and Takuya laughed at that, Takuya being given the rope by Kouji. After the brunette was out, Kouji followed suit and climbed out of the elevator. They all smiled while sitting on the roof of the downed elevator.

-

"Ah..." Takuya sighed as they all sat in the hot springs near the resort. No one was sure if it were natural or man made though.

"This is nice." Kouichi commented, sinking nearly all the way underwater.

Kouji and Takuya were sitting next to each other, Kouichi was a few feet away...giving them their 'space.' Kouji gave Takuya a peck on the cheek as Kouichi's eyes were closed. The older boy had expressed to them already how much he'd appreciate it if they didn't kiss in front of him.

"Oh yea." Kouichi sat up again and turned to the two, one of which was blushing. "Takuya." Blushing one at attention. "I found your di-journal under my bed the other day."

"What!" Takuya nearly stood up. _Nearly_ because Kouji kept him sitting. "Did you read it?"

"Yep." Takuya nearly fainted, Kouichi was sure of it. "All it did was prove what I already knew."

"Huh?" both other boys gave him confused looks.

"That you like Kouji too." he said simply.

There was nothing to say to that, so they just kept quiet. Takuya laid his head on Kouji's shoulder though, making the younger bluenette smile.

-

On the way back home, Kouichi smiled softly. He was _again_ driving. This time because Takuya and Kouji were asleep in the back seat.

They begun a pillow fight the night before and then had to get up early, so they were tired. Kouichi knew it was childish, but he couldn't be happier for his younger brother. He had gotten together with the one he'd liked since the Digital World.

So they were both guys, what did _that_ matter? A lot of people in the world were gay! He even suspected Tommy and Shinya, but the twin wasn't about to go around praising the two for a relationship that might not even exist.

For now, he let them sleep. Besides, Takuya curled up against Kouji's chest was just _too cute_! When he got to a red light, Kouichi quickly turned around and took a picture of the scene...for later uses.

* * *

End! How'd you like it? The end was kinda hard, and I couldn't think of anything for awhile after writing the scene with Kouichi and the diary, I mean journal. -smile-

Please review!


End file.
